


Empty [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Empty" by texelations for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI."Carolina never suffered a lack of success. Yet when Texas takes yet one more thing from her, she knows she is a failure."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	Empty [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [texelations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/texelations/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Empty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767140) by [texelations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/texelations/pseuds/texelations). 



Length: 4:16  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/empty.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/empty%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI! Thanks to texelations for having blanket permission!


End file.
